Chuis pas un nabot !
by Vadonne
Summary: ATTENTION : suite de Philo, quand tu nous tiens...Enfin bon ce n'est pas vraiment une suite mais il y a des références. Pour ce qui est du résumé, c'est pas résumable. Anne et moi on s'emmerdait en philo et voilà ce que ça donne : n'importe quoi.


**Chuis**** pas un nabot !**

**_Marine_** : Ed et Al arrivent à Central par le train après de longues et pénibles recherches liées à cette putain de pierre philosophale qui est censée exister mais qui n'existe pas.

**_Anne_** : En d'autres termes, ils ont encore suivis une fausse piste, c'est sûr, c'est énervant et comme d'habitude Ed a eu le droit à l'éternelle remarque…

**_Ed_** : Si tu le dis je te préviens je te transmute la gueule ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !

**_Anne_** : Euh oui ! Bon, on disait quoi déjà ?

**_Marine_** : qu'ils reviennent bredouille comme d'hab. d'Introuvable sur Cambrousse et que tout le monde l'appelait nabot.

**_Ed_** : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Chuis pas un nabot ! Vous allez toutes les deux la fermer avant que j'abuse de mes fonctions d'Alchimiste ! Je suis le Full Metal Alchimiste d'abord ! …

**_Al_** : Mais Ed, calme-toi bon sang ! Elles ne disaient pas ça pour te vexer. Pas vrai ?

**_Anne_** : Ben… Pas sûr !

**_Marine_** : Tais-toi ! J'aime mes membres et j'aimerai les garder !

**_Anne_** : Bof… Si on peut plus plaisanter sur sa taille…

**_Ed_** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma taille ! Z'avez de la chance d'être les narrateurs sinon…

**_Al_** : On a compris Ed.

**_Anne_** : Merci Al.

**_Marine_** : Bon ça suffit, on commence cette histoire oui ou merde ?

**_Anne_** : Tu veux franchement que je te réponde ?

**_Marine_** : … Pas la peine je devine donc je recommence. Ils reviennent de vacances pour jouer les rats de bibliothèque.

**_Anne_** : C'est assez bien résumé.

**_Ed_** : Elle m'énerve…

**_Al_** : Dites les filles, je sais pas s'il va supporter de jouer le jeu tout au long de l'histoire.

**_Anne_** : Pour une fois qu'il y en a un plus pessimiste que moi.

**_Marine_** : Stop ! Ca suffit vos conneries je continue et vous deux : jouez le jeu !

**_Ed_** : Si l'autre se tait je veux bien.

**_Anne_** : Marine, s'il continue je demande au Commandant Armstrong de venir nous rejoindre.

**_Ed & Al_** : Aaaaahhh ! Non ! On ne dira plus rien promis !

**_Marine (en aparté)_** : Mais Anne, il doit pas venir de toute façon ?

**_Anne (en aparté)_** : Si mais je voulais voir leur tête !

**_Marine (toujours en aparté)_** : Sadique !

**_Anne (encore en aparté)_** : Et fière de l'être !

**_Marine_** : Bon c'est parti ! **_(pour elle-même)_** Vivement que Roy et Maes arrivent !

**_Ed & Al_** : Ok !

Retournons à Central

**_Le Barbare_** : Baston.

**_Le Nain_** : Chaussettes !

**_Marine_** : Qu'est-ce que les personnages du Donjon de Naheulbeuk fouettent ici ?

**_Anne_** : Chouette ça va donner du piment !

**_Ed_** : Youpi ! Il est plus petit que moi !

**_Le Nain_** : Qu'est-ce qui me veut celui-là ?

**_L'Elfe_** : Quel crétin ce nain !

**_Le Ranger_** : Excusez-nous, on ne fait que passer.

**_L'Elfe_** : Oh ! Le beau petit chat !

**_La Magicienne_** : Fais gaffe aux pièges !

**_Le Voleur_** : Alea jacta est.

**_L'Ogre_** : Volo.

**_La Magicienne_** : Il dit qu'il t'emmerde.

**_Le Ranger_** : On avait compris.

**_Le Nain_** : Ah la la, et mon deuxième niveau… Chaussettes !

**_Marine, Anne, Ed & Al_** : DEGAGEZ !

**_Ed_** : J'en ai marre ! On est à Central et on va voir Roy Mustang !

**_Marine_** : Hé oh ! Tu fais pas notre boulot là !

**_Ed_** : Si tu t'appliquais aussi…

**_Anne_** **_(en retenant Marine qui veux égorger Ed)_** : Ok ! On y va, vous deux en place… Et toi ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

**_Marine_** : Et… ACTION !

**_Anne_** : Nos deux clampi-clampins (**_Ed_** : Hé ! **_Marine_** : Ta gueule !) s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le QG lorsque le Lieutenant Hawkeye leur tomba dessus.

**_Lieutenant Hawkeye_** : Vous deux ! Dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang !

**_Marine_** : Ils s'y rendent le plus lentement possible…

**_Lieutenant Hawkeye_** : Schnell !

**_Marine_** : … et détalent en courrant.

10 minutes plus tard

**_Al_** : Dis Ed. T'es sûr que c'est par là le bureau du Colonel ?

**_Ed_** : C'est une bonne question, je te remercie de l'avoir pausée. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mettre une bonne distance entre le Lieutenant Hawkeye et nous parce qu'elle est comme Winry quand elle s'énerve.

**_Al_** : Bah oui mais on a l'air con de s'être perdu dans le bâtiment.

**_Ed_** : Mais non ! On est pas perdu ! On est juste quelque part dans le QG.

**_Al_** : Où ?

**_Ed_** : Ben… Mais merde c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce coin là ! Pourquoi c'est si grand !

**_Commandant Armstrong_** : Ah ! Les frères Elric ! Je suis contant de vous voir !

**_Marine_** : Il attrape nos deux clampi-clampins…

**_Ed & Al_** : Au secours !

**_Anne_** : Et après une dure lutte, ces deux crétins parviennent à s'enfuir et battent le record du 100 mètre.

**_Ed_** : Je peux savoir ce qu'il faisait là ? Moi je démissionne.

**_Al_** : Ed reviens !

**_Marine (l'air de rien)_** : Fais la gueule si tu veux mais je te rappelle que ton contrat dépend de notre satisfaction à ce petit jeu…

**_Ed_** : Putain ! Fais chier… D'accord mais plus d'entourloupe.

**_Marine_** : Mais oui, tous ce que tu veux ! Tiens, voilà mon mamour !

**_Colonel Mustang_** : Vous voilà enfin ! Dans mon bureau et plus vite que ça !

**_Al (très gêné)_** : Euh… Il est où ?

**_Colonel Mustang_** : Il est indiqué sur le plan à l'entrée du QG, tu sais, l'énorme pancarte que tu ne peux pas loupé. Mais d'ici, si tu regarde sur ta droite il y a une porte… Tu ouvres la porte… Et tu te retrouves dans MON bureau !

**_Marine_** : Roooo ! L'est beau le Roy quand il fait le chef !

**_Anne_** : Arrête de baver tu inondes le sol.

**_Marine_** : Pas ma faute si c'est un Don Juan…

**_Anne_** : Regarde ! Voilà Maes !

**_Marine_** Chouette ! Mes deux mamours dans la même pièce ! (**_Anne_** : Ils sont dans un couloir.) Va chercher la caméra je veux un souvenir de ce moment inoubliable !

**_Anne_** : D'accord mais en passant, je vais voir mon manager pour changer les modalités de mon contrat parce que là c'est vraiment grave : je demande à être augmentée.

**_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes_** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tiens les frères Elric… Vous voulez voir les dernières photos d'Alicia ? Elle est tellement belle avec son tricycle ! C'est une grande maintenant ! Elle va bientôt pouvoir faire le marathon des soldats le mois prochain et elle gagnera la coupe et…

**_Colonel Mustang_** : On en a rien à faire ! Ta gueule !

**_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes_** : Trouve-toi une meuffe !

**_Colonel Mustang_** : Lâche-moi la grappe !

**_Marine_** : Qu'ils sont mignons !

**_Anne_** : A ma droite un nabot et un grand type, devant moi un crétin et un idiot affublé d'une femme, d'un gosse et d'une future maîtresse et à ma gauche la dite maîtresse. Je démissionne.

**_Marine_** : Je préfère largement un ménage à trois ou plutôt à quatre.

**_Anne_** : Pardon ?

**_Marine_** : Maes, Roy, Ed et moi.

**_Anne_** : Tu me laisses qui ?

**_Marine_** : Al par exemple. Tous ceux que tu veux ! Même Armstrong. Mais je ne te laisserai pas Envy !

**_Anne_** : Une armure qui rouille et un grand baraqué con comme la lune. Je te remercie.

**_Marine_** : De rien.

**_Anne_** : Si c'est comme ça tu me laisses Kakashi et Sasuke.

**_Marine_** : Si tu veux du temps que ce n'est ni Itachi ni Neji.

**_Ed_** : Hé oh ! On vous dérange pas ?

**_Colonel Mustang_** : De quoi elles parlent là je m'inquiète de leur santé mentale.

**_Lieutenant Hawkeye_** : Des personnages de la série Naruto.

**_Al_** : Ouf ! Du temps qu'elles nous oublient. Si on se cassait discrètement ?

**_Anne_** : Tu bouges pas ! Aller on reprend !

**_Naruto_** : On va manger un bol de nouille ?

**_Sasuke_** : Ca y est ça le reprend.

**_Kakashi_** : On recommence la philo ?

**_Sasuke_** : Naruto cours !

**_Naruto_** : Je t'ai pas attendu !

**_Kakashi_** : Revenez ici tous les deux !

**_Marine_** : Ils sont partis ?

**_Anne_** : Y en a marre c'est un véritable moulin ici ! Je vais me plaindre au directeur.

**_Ed_** : Il est où le bureau du directeur ?

**_Marine_** : Cette fois-ci on est tous paumés !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ! Moi je continue : Edward Elric, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes à Central ?

**_Anne_** : Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure Ed.

**_Ed_** : C'est pas ma faute si on a rien trouvé à Introuvable sur Cambrousse !

**_Anne_** : Marine, je veux pas dire mais tu monopolise tous les mecs !

**_Colonel Mustang_** : Je veux pas le savoir Edward !

**_Marine_** : Ben quoi c'est pas interdit que je sache !

**_Ed_** : Y en a marre de vos conneries Colonel ! Quand on critique c'est qu'on sait faire !

**_Anne_** : T'abuses !

**_Colonel Mustang_** : Vas-tu te taire petit insolent !

**_Marine_** : C'est pas ma faute s'ils me préfèrent à toi !

**_Ed_** : Arrêtez de me materner ça m'aide pas !

**_Anne_** : C'est toi qui leur sautes dessus !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Je suis pas ta mère !

**_Marine_** : Pas du tout ils m'aiment tous !

**_Ed_** : Encore heureux que vous ne l'êtes pas !

**_Al_** : Monsieur Hughes, vous comptez les points chez les filles, moi je les compte chez Ed et le Colonel.

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Ok, c'est parti !

**_Anne_** : C'est ça on va te croire !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Sans moi tu ne serais jamais devenu un Alchimiste d'Etat !

**_Al_** : C'est un coup bas ça.

**_Marine_** : Tu m'énerves à la fin !

**_Ed_** : Je vous ai rien demandé !

**_Anne_** : C'est fait exprès !

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Les miennes vont en venir aux mains, le score est très séré.

**_Commandant_** **_Armstrong_** : Ah ! Je vous cherchais justement !

**_Anne_** : A l'aide ! Armstrong est là ! Courage ! Fuyions !

**_Al_** : Zut on s'amusait bien.

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : C'est peut-être mieux parce que ces quatre là commençaient à se battre. Moi je ne me serais pas interposé !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Hughes ! Tais-toi et cours ! Ed viens ici tu ne m'échapperas pas !

**_Ed_** : Merde ! Il m'énerve ce vieux !

**_Marine_** : Je crois qu'on a loupé un truc bien en s'engueulant.

**_Anne_** : Pas grave, on matera la vidéo **_(montre la caméra de surveillance au plafond)_**.

Quinze minutes plus tard, au milieu de la cambrousse autour de Central.

**_Marine_** : Les trois beaux gosses et l'Armure Mobile essoufflés avaient enfin échappé à Armstrong.

**_Ed_** : Y en a marre c'est quoi ce bordel ! Bonjour l'organisation !

**_Anne_** : Il sait pas faire autre chose que se plaindre ?

**_Marine_** : tu vois bien que non.

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Je disais donc : Ed retourne là d'où tu viens pour chercher des indices.

**_Marine_** : Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait donné le signal pour reprendre l'histoire ?

**_Anne_** : Tais-toi ! Pour une fois qu'ils travaillent sans perdre dix minutes en discussion avant.

**_Ed_** : J'en ai marre !

**_Marine_** : Pour changer.

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Aller les frères, vous êtes jeunes, profitez-en ! On dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse… Peut-être que je devrais faire un voyage avec ma petite Alicia…

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Ferme-là Hughes ! Moi je parle sérieusement.

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Moi aussi !

**_Al_** : Je vais peut-être paraître idiot mais je ne me souviens pas de ce genre de détail, d'arrivée et de départ de tous ces persos, y a un problème je vous dis.

**_Marine_** : Moi j'appelle ça de l'im-pro-vi-sa-tion.

**_Anne_** : C'est pour ça que ça part en javel !

**_Marine_** : Exactement !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : non mais attends Ed, elles ne nous écoutent même pas là !

**_Ed_** : En effet, non. Réveillez-les avec une petite étincelle.

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Tout à fait d'accord. «Clac ! »

**_Marine &_** **_Anne_** : WAHOU !

**_Anne_** : Je vais l'étrangler !

**_Marine_** : Vas-y je le tiens ! Roy Mustang au pied !

**_Anne_** : Fantasmes de dominatrice ?

**_Marine_** : Faut bien les réalisés ici car dans la vrai vie c'est pas facile.

**_Anne_** : C'est sûr, mais t'exagères !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Des cinglées je vous dis !

**_Al_** : Ca fait une heure qu'on se tue à vous le dire.

**_Ed_** : chaussettes !

**_Al_** : Ed, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**_Ed_** : Peut-être que je peux avoir un niveau de plus et dans ce cas je pourrais facilement casser la gueule au Colonel et aux filles. (vous planquez pas !) Chaussettes !

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Ed tu te sens bien ?

**_Ed_** : Oui pourquoi ? Chaussettes !

**_Anne_** : Faut dire que Le Nain et lui on presque la même taille donc c'est normal qu'ils agissent de la même façon.

**_Ed_** : Je vais faire un malheur !

**_Marine_** : Je dirais plutôt des ravages !

**_Ed_** : Retenez-moi ou je la transmute en carpette !

**_Anne_** : Un conseil, sauve-toi il est sérieux.

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Hughes tu te souviens du Rugby et des plaquages sur le terrain ?

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : Ouais ! J'étais le meilleur !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Bon alors, fais un plaquage sur Ed !

**_Lieutenant_** **_Colonel_** **_Hughes_** : BANZAÏ !

**_Colonel_** **_Mustang_** : Mais fait gaffe à la flaque de boue !

« BAM ! … SPLASH ! »

**_Anne_** : Dans le mille !

**_Ed_** : Aie ! Bordel mais il est pas léger !

**_Marine (en aparté)_** : Merci mon petit Maes, mon petit mamour.

**_Anne (en aparté)_** : T'as fini oui ?

**_Marine_** : Euh… ! Merci les gars. Tu vois, ils m'aiment !

**_Anne_** : Tu m'emmerdes. C'est nous qui les payons donc par définition si l'une de nous fini à l'hôpital ils ne sont pas payés.

**_Ed_** : Hughes, relèves-toi, j'étouffe !

**_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes_** : Non. J'assure ta paye.

**_Ed_** : Trop sympa mec mais si tu continues tu vas me tuer.

**_Lieutenant Colonel Hughes_** : Bah ! On te fera du bouche à bouche.

**_Ed_** : Il n'en est pas question ! Au secours ! Sortez-moi de là !

**_Marine_** : Mais Ed c'est moi qui te le ferait !

**_Anne_** : Ca y est elle recommence…

**_Ed_** : Pitié… quelqu'un…

**_Commandant Armstrong_** : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai cherché partout. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, que faites-vous par terre ? Attendez je vous aide à vous relever. **_(L'attrape par le col et le soulève d'une main.) _**Voilà c'est mieux non ?

**_Ed_** : Al cours tant qu'il en est encore temps !

**_Al_** : Ok frangin !

**_Ed_** : Hé ! Attends-moi j'arrive plus à bouger !

**_Anne_** : Et on recours !

**_Marine_** : Ca te fera perdre du poids.

**_Anne_** : Pardon !

**_Ed_** : non c'est bon, ça suffit. Colonel Mustang, vous avez gagné. Al et moi on retourne dans la cambrousse. Salut !

**_Marine_** : C'était dans le script ça ?

**_Anne_** : Y a pas grand-chose qui était dans le script ! Y a même pas de scénar.

**_Marine_** : Bon de toute façon les persos principaux se sont barrés. Faut conclure.

**_Anne_** : Bon ok, moi je me barre ! Bye !

**_Marine_** : Bon alors c'est moi qui clos. Nos deux Alchimistes repartent à Introuvable sur Cambrousse. Les militaires rentrent au QG. Envy se fend la poire car il nous avait espionné… (Regarde sa montre) Merde ! J'vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec les persos de Gundam Wing ! SALUT !

**_Envy_** : Ils ont vraiment tous eu l'air con que ça en est affligeant. Elles ne m'ont même pas fait intervenir ! Je croyais que c'était moi le préféré de Marine… Sniff sniff (Regard circulaire) Ok, je prends l'apparence de son copain et je vais lui faire des misères !

**FIN**

_Prochainement_ : Les Milles et Unes façons de ne pas s'emmerder en philo.

_Cf._ : Philo, quand tu nous tiens… et Chuis pas un nabot que normalement vous venez de lire. De plus vous imaginez pas qu'il y aura milles et unes façons c'est juste une expression. En d'autres termes, voilà ce que font deux Terminales S déjantées en Philo quand elles s'emmerdent. Et ça arrive très souvent, croyez-nous.


End file.
